Living
by death1500
Summary: My life was normal unless you count living in a foster home normal but anyways, it started when I was helping with a nearby church put supplies up when I saw her... the bloodsucking monster that turned me and now I'm a vampire trying to control my lust for blood. Thing is all these powers makes it hard, including my friend that is a hunter and hunting me like a predator... R
1. Beginning

Living

The world you know is a world of illusion since all is explained with science and such, some things you can't explain have an explanation but we tend to ignore it since the whole thing seems crazy, but have you ever seen something out of the corner of your eye? Maybe seen your neighbor has sharp K-9 teeth, or even heard howling, scratching, and screaming? That's because we don't know the truth about this world and the fact is some of these people are werewolves, vampires, and ghosts. Of course other legendary creatures that are real and receive more popularity but ultimately all come to a conclusion that it's all false. You were wrong to think that and actually they do exist hidden in the people that you call friends. Why because they are the ones usually hunting for proof and you don't know it but they are really the things they are hunting for. My Name was Xavier Marshall Rebellion.

**August 6****th****: 10 o'clock**

"Crap what time is it? Oh shit I'm late for school!" A young boy got out of his bed in the foster home in a small town in Orange Grove. He had lengthy black hair, smooth, and much like Dante or similar to the "Devil May Cry" game. He had always loved that game and even attempted to copy the style and apply its theme to himself. Fun it may seem but he also lived in a foster home for 16 years and helped out with his little "brothers and sister" as he called them to himself, he cared deeply for the little ones willing to protect them in any way possible.

The boy was named Xavier Marshall, giving that he had no family to take his last name he always called himself Xavier Marshall Rebellion. Xavier ran to his dirt bike and filled it with gasoline inside the garage unit outside of the foster home; he got his helmet with green flames that was customized his helmet he loved as a little boy, he started strapping the helmet on and his goggles prepping to take off, when he felt a little hand hold his arm. Xavier looked down and saw a child about three feet tall and fairly skinny to a point where he had some fat still lingering onto him, the boy was dirty since there were no showers active during this time as the cleaner stated it would take time.

The dirtied up little boy had held onto him and pleaded "Don't go big brother it's so boring without you here and it gets lonely without you." He looked at Xavier with innocent eyes and he was responded with kiss on the forehead and words from the "big brother" "Don't worry I will be back I always do, remember I'm doing this for you guys so you can get a home when you grow older and live with me so don't pout." Xavier picked him up and held his little brother or the only thing close to a part of his family and held him tightly. "Let's get you to bed so you can grow ok little one?" the only noise the boy made was a yawn as he cuddled into his brother's arms.

Xavier had tucked his brother into the bed then took a long pause to watch the boy, and his brothers and sisters sleep like angels. He then looked outside, and saw that it was clouded and raining slightly but enough for him to go to the school which was an hours away from the town. He headed out and road the bike as fast and safe as possible and listened to his music he plugged into his head just before he took off.

It took around an hour just to eat and then some more time to get to the school and sign the late slips and run to his class after securing the dirt bike

He opened the door to the class room and entered the worst subject ever… Spanish… which he completely sucked in no matter how much he tried speaking it, even worse he just kept getting in trouble. He best-friend Ricky was there sitting in his seat smirking because he knew that Xavier was late and had to do a quiz. The quiz was set up just to fail him or so it seemed to be because he didn't know anything from the Spanish language. "Well, I see we are late here. Hmm I think you to make up another lame excuse on why you are late senor Marshall?" he stared into the Spanish teacher's eyes as sweat fell down from his head. "No ma'am I am late because I don't like this class. As you can see I always am late after all. And personally don't take any offense my excuses are good and believable; the only reason you can see past them is because you hate me and never believe a word I say. Besides I go by Xavier not Marshall got it." Silence fell upon the classroom and the only thing that happened was Xavier being tossed out and the door being locked. "Damn it. I know I'm a douche but throwing me out again that's just cruel. Jeez it's like the first time I said that to her, she should give me credit to have the guts to stand up and speak my mind." He then stopped and left the rain fall as he leaned on a wall protected by the dome shaped ceiling that stretched to cover the four corners of the campus. The school was big and so was the student body as it was nearly six hundred. He thought to himself and wondered about because Marshall he didn't think it was a bad name but he had a run in with another boy named Marshall and he was a jerk. He never liked people thinking he was him since they were similar.

"Marshall!" the sudden noise that came out of nowhere was from a friend he had looked around and questioned the voice asking it "Who are you!?" upon his voice shouting wildly the door to the Spanish room opened and he realized that the class heard him. Some of the students instantly started making fun of him as the teacher chuckled at the taller boy saying "Get inside that's enough humiliation, I might die of laughter." The teacher continued chuckling as Xavier took his seat and looked at his friend as he too was laughing vigorously at him. "Shut up, someone was calling me and I didn't know who it was." He tried explaining to his friend. "Maybe ghosts, I mean they exist right?" Ricky response was filled with laughter as the boy laid back and the bell rang for the next period. "Really she kept me back for this long, the bell rang like what seventeen seconds after I came in there? This place blows."

"Why do you come here then, do I need to remind you that your goal is to get an education, meet a nice babe, settle down drink beers, and have kids then die with your foster brothers and sisters living in a nice mansion? That is what you came here for anyways or is that you couldn't bear to see their pained faces again knowing that you guys are poor?" Ricky knew what Xavier wanted and needed to do since Xavier told him from the start of his school days. "Yeah thanks I know my goal."

**As the school day ended Xavier needed to work so he found a little quick pay job helping with a youth ministry.**

"So I'm getting paid three hundred dollars for moving twenty boxes to the church? Yeah I will help." Xavier looked at the boxes and picked them out of a truck and did what he had to do. He heard a puking sound coming from one of the many corners throughout the building and since he was alone he decided that someone needed his help if they were feeling sick, it came natural for him to help out since the place he was raised in. He made his way out to the noise when he caught someone on the floor holding onto the wall, it was a girl a cute one at that but he didn't pay attention since he had to quickly go help out, the girl had clothing of a blackish jacket with red hair and a beautiful face and nice legs for her as seen in her tight jeans. She had blood on them and was leaking from her mouth which made Xavier run even faster to her. She looked dead for a moment before she finally budged a little but still he kept going. It felt like his legs had cinder blocks tied to them due to the feeling of shocked and worry running through his fast pumping veins.

"Hey are you ok? What happened, did someone hurt you?" he voice as one like the famous "adventure time" character "Marshall Lee". She looked at him and she opened her bloody mouth to respond but that's where fear settled into him and saw the most horrible things. Fangs…

**Yay new story I know I love adventure time and devil may cry so that the character could sound and have the hair style of dante and marshall lee would be cool ok till next time.**


	2. The girl

Living Chapter 2: New life

The fangs were dripping with blood to the concrete in the breezy hallway. It glistened in such a shiny form that it made Xavier cringe in fear of it. "You're a v-v-vampire!" The girl met his blue eyes as he took steps back from the young lady in red. She stood up to meet a height of five feet and four inches. She had razor fangs that terrified the boy in a paralyze state it seemed to him. He tried to plead for his life as he saw the disturbing sight of the pastor laying dead on the floor drained of blood and head cut off.

"Did you kill him?" He managed to say in a shaken tone. The girl spoke lightly and with an angelic sound to her voice "I'm sorry, I hadn't had blood in so long I couldn't help but kill the human… p-please don't be mad I won't kill you, I will let you be a vampire like me so you can see the world and fly about with us." She was already closing in and he backed up to a wall and was breathing heavily which must have been more of a pleasure to see a human boy that she thought was cute, to be in total fear. She breathed heavily as a fear moment as Xavier's last mortal life came to a end. "Please don't be scared, I'm sorry for this." she whispered before she led her hand to Xavier's shoulder and head as she stunned him to hold him down from struggling. She tipped toed up to his neck and showed her fangs as she breath on his neck with a hot breath. "Please… stay with me after this." She whispered and sank her teeth painfully into his neck.

He started to slipped down the wall as his thoughts went into chaos of wonder. "Please no more it's too much pain…. Please!" His words were choked as moans seemed to slip him and blood. "Crap my life… my family… the family I hold, my brothers, sisters… what will happen to them?" She licked the blood and finished his misery off as she drank the last drop of blood. "Sorry" She whispered and got up holding his lifeless body as Xavier had blank blue eyes. She picked him up and floated up and carried him with ease to her inhuman strength.

As she levitated off the ground with no wings, the vampire girl carried Xavier to a little shed not far from the church building in silence and a few tears hitting the face of Xavier. She was floating gently and entered the abandoned shed that had little sunlight hitting it. She breathed heavily and looked outside as the sunlight was fading and letting night take over the world. She laid down in the same room and looked at the boy with her crimson red eyes. He was absolutely sexy to her and at that made her mind trail off to perverted thoughts about the boy. She lived in the shed and had called it her home since she was a young girl, the shed was in a field near by the church. It was hidden from the public due to trees being in the way and made the

Hours had past as it became 11 o'clock, it was a very special time in the day, month, and year for the vampire girl was turned. She looked to the left and realized that the boy she had bitten of 6 hours ago was barley coming to his senses. He picked up his head and opened his eyes to reveal pitch black eyes with irises of blue. Xavier turned to too face the girl as he did instinct of fear took over and he was scared out of his mind. "Y-Y-YOU BIT ME!" his voice was loud but the girl didn't mind but instead she face him to show off her beauty. Her skin was pale but with color still like a normal whitish girl. She had deep beautiful red eyes of fire glowing in the abandon shed. She smiled and answered his rhetoric stamen "Yes I did, and I am terribly sorry… but I was hungry you see and-" Xavier cut her sentence off and shocked her as shown in her expression from her eyes made it clear.

He had grabbed her neck with his hand squeezing down tightly, making the difficulty of breathing even more hard. "Go to hell you… what the hell am I doing. Your just a girl." He dropped her and was on his knees; thinking of what he should do he just stood there and wondered about his foster home family, what the time was, is he a demon? The thoughts poured through like water into a bowl, it was just to much for him. "Why did you bite me and carried me here?" He asked softly and looked at her. "Because I liked you, you're cute and I found it would have been a waist to let you die."

"How old are you?" The second question popped out letting his guard down slightly. "I'm 16. Same as you." He was stunned that she know his age. "In human years or what?" the third question came along quicker that time. "Human. I was turned when I was five and learn more about the world than you, apparently. Also don't bother asking how I know your name. I got some of your basic knowledge of you when I bit you." He looked at her with more ease in his eyes towards her and sat on a chair after cleaning it of course. A long silenced paused as he took in time to recover before he felt pain course through him. "Your fangs are growing out now that's a relief." She said in an angelic tone as he fell to the floor screaming as he held his mouth while blood dripped and the two teeth fell for the fangs.

He felt a soft hand hold his cheek and the pain had seized down. She held him and hugged him as he tried to gain his senses back from the now oncoming blood lust. The lust of blood raged through him as his new sharp fangs stretched out showing the female vampire the amazing sight of him. "You are truly sexy…" She just stared as he looked into her eyes. "Can you teach me to control it? I don't want to harm anyone." She looked at him with wonder "Yes I can don't worry…" he smiled. Silence fell once more.

"Why did you kill me and the priest, and further more cut off his head? If you know how to control it?" Xavier asked lightly. "I hadn't eating or drank any animal blood and I saw you two and lost myself in hunger. It felt like the type of hunger you feel when you haven't eaten anything." He looked and smiled "So I can still eat food that's a relief." She laughed lightly.

"Yes you can but first you need to learn control." She rose and walked out into the bright half moonlight. "Come on I have a quick way to show you all you can do." He followed outside… he began to fell unease as he let his guard down completely and somehow had a sense of trust to her. He stayed put in front of her as she held his temple at both sides with each hand. She focused and showed him everything she knew. After a while he had fallen to the ground in utter disbelief that he could fly now. He looked at her and smiled "Thank you so much… but why did you help me just like that? Also how did you do that?" She looked at him with her crimson eyes replying "We have powers of course as I showed you and it takes a lot of training."

Xavier rested and realized that he needed to get home and fast. He looked at her saying "I need to go I am sorry I have to." She looked at him smiling and held him close saying "Come back tomorrow please?" He looked into her eyes promising her and ran off. "Holy crap did I just befriended a vampire and oh my God… I AM A VAMPIRE!"


	3. Trinity

Living Chapter 3: Trinity

**August 8****th**** 8:00 A.M**

As Xavier ran he remember something of extreme importance, he didn't know where the hell he was or the church was located. His vision was obscured from the lack of moonlight thanks to the dark clouds blocking the beauty of the moon from the ground. He also had realized that he never asked the girl's name yet he promised to return to her. Xavier remembered his telekinetic training that was giving to him from the crimson eyed vampire. She had showed him the path to go since he was a newborn and less powerful than she was. Following the path she had showed him Xavier found the church after wondering through the forestry area, and went to his bike. Xavier pulled out his phone and called the foster home to notify them that he would be extremely late. He had told a lie that he was at his friends and fallen asleep. After sometime of talking to the workers at the home he hung up his phone and turned on his dirt bike and readied for his roughly forty minute drive back to his home.

During the ride home the air was cold and his blood ran to a freezing temperature that was uncomfortable for him since he knew what it meant. His body system was adjusting to turn into a dead body walking. He screamed and stopped at a light next a gas station where he parked to hold himself. Time passed by as the pain stopped letting him free from its grip. Xavier paused himself and pressed on to his home as he thought of the girl. To be honest she was actually cute without all the blood sucking demon background.

The boy left and the ruby eyed vampire was left in her shed. She thought about the boy she turned. "Xavier" her angelic voice whispered as she held her hands. "He is the son of a demon… his father. I remember that he sold his soul 19 years ago and slept with the demon that gave birth to Xavier." The girl tossed and turned in her little shed bed. "I turned the prince of demons… into a vampire, crap he is going to be one powerful son of-"A loud thunder roar came from the sky and she shot up and freaked out by it. One thing that vampires had… they were human once and still have that sense.

Xavier reached his home finally but soaking wet from the storm that had started up fifteen minutes ago. He went to the fridge and got himself a glass of milk and red apples after putting up his only transportation up of course. "Dang I am hungry. I wonder if everyone is asleep." He drank and ate the apple but noticed that the color of it was grey and not red. It puzzled him but he had no time to think since a flash of lighting hit the earth letting bright light enter the house as thunder erupted from the heavens. He had heard screams of his little sisters so he did what anyone would do and went to check on them. Xavier ran up the stairs and turned to meet the long hall of the mansion sized foster home. It was big but still dirty. He sprinted and entered a room for the girl's section and had called for them. "Hey come out." He said before another thunder roar had come from the dark sky. He knew where the girls were hiding so he went to the closet to check for his little sisters. "Hey you guys are you ok?" He was jumped by his little foster sisters and was chocked. "Big brother!" They yelled "Wha- where is the caretaker!? Why isn't he around… the basement?" Xavier had a blank face and became pissed at the caretaker. "Well let's get your ear muffins on and get to sleep I have to go check on your brothers." He helped them and tucked them all into bed and left to check on his brothers. Afterwards he entered his room in the attic which had a couple of bookshelves and a desk for homework.

His room was messy and had clothes thrown around. "I got to clean up soon." He said jumping onto his mattress and relaxing. He fell into a deep slumber and was awoken by the skylight in the ceiling. It was the bright sun burning his skin. "Argh" he cried in pain "What the?" he wondered why he had been burnt by the sun. He forgotten that he was a vampire and had to stay out of the sunlight till he does the ritual with the wolves' blood of a werewolf. He felt the bloodlust of his vampire nature taking over. "Damn it I hate this feeling…" he saw the color red in the room from the book placed on his shelf for study. Xavier launched his body towards the book and sucked the color right out of it. "What the heck? I just…"

"Marshall! You're goin' got be late for school" the caretaker Rebecca said in a country accent. "Yes ma'am." Xavier yelled back stripping from his garments to put fresh new clothing on and a bundle of jackets to keep him from being burnt. He ran down thinking to himself how he will go by his day as a vampire. "Bye I will probably be home late once again so if you can leave the key in the mat outside that will be great!" Xavier yelled as he sprinted passed the children playing in the mud and ran to his dirt bike and took off to school.

He arrived to his school and was late for his first period and had to finish up his taco he had bought from local stripes. "Dang that taco!" Xavier said as he crushed the horrible feeling inside his stomach. "Hey Marshall what's up!?" Ricky said but was greeted with a quick high five and his friend screaming "bathroom bathroom!" He ran to the restroom but stop to see a man sized figure staring at him with a death piercing glare with the red eyes from the black shadow. "Hello?" He called out to him but got no response. The figure vanished and disappeared complete causing trembles into his legs. "Dang what the heck." He sprinted to the restroom and ignored the shadow.

Xavier had got out of the restroom and walked down the corridor into his classroom where he was met with his teacher's yells. "WHY WERE YOU LATE TO MY CLASS!?" Xavier looked at his teacher taking a moment to breath "Taking a dump, you try eating a crappy taco from a local store. Sorry Nye." His outraged teacher screamed "THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME YOU BEEN LATE I UNDERSTAND YOU LIVE FAR BUT GET UP EARLY NEXT TIME AND THEN YOU CAN GET HERE!" Xavier responded with his fingers in his ears trying to block the hellish loud voice. "Ok then can I sleep in your class if I make it early!?" Mister Nye looked at him with his piercing glare and pointed to his assigned seat.

His teacher began teaching as he wondered about what he lectured about. "Now class in the Gospel Matthew had preached to the Jews and that the kingdom of God will come down." As he continued Xavier remembered the headless priest and sent himself shivers. "Damn it I wish I could forget that." He whispered.

The school day ended and Xavier had to keep his promise to the vampire girl so he went to the church and remember the path so he drove his dirt bike into the back road and into the forest. He had found some natural ramps and used them to gain the most amazing air time of his life and stuck the landing "HOLLY HELLHOUNDS OF QUEZACOATL'S EGGS THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" He screamed as he stuck the landing. It didn't take long for him to find the little shed in the ranch-like maze. He stopped and entered the shed through the broken door. "Opps… hello is anyone here?" He said silently and walked to the kitchen area. "This shed is pretty big…" Xavier heard a giggle and saw the girl floating up. "You came" She said giggling with her beautiful eyes. "Yes I don't go back on my promises and besides you are kinda cute and wanted to see you again." He stated boldly with some blushing in his cheeks, as well as the vampire girl. "Anyways I have a question… actually two… how can I walk in the sunlight again? And what is your name?" She looked at him. "I will answer one and the other later. My name is Trinity."


End file.
